


You Had Me at "Hello"

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Even is an award winning playwright, Isak is a grumpy tourist, M/M, New York City, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Isak喜欢年长的男人，可从未想过别人把他心仪的对象当成是他的父亲。这简直荒唐，明明错得离谱，不知为何……却让他兴奋得浑身发抖，层层衣服之下皮肤忽然有种忍不住的搔痒，白烟冉冉的冰面上他热得像要爆炸的白矮星。他用眼神无声地恳求Even带他离开，男人饶有兴致地问：“我们为什么不去你哪儿呢？”或者，Isak对百老汇一无所知，剧作家Even并不在意，因为他也不知道Isak喜欢的超级英雄。年龄差预警。





	

还隔着好几个人，他就听到男孩的声音。小声地讲着电话，在纽约能听到奥斯陆口音的挪威语实在是件稀罕事。他微笑着给排在前面的戏迷签名，却不自主地竖起耳朵“偷听”男孩通话的内容——来自挪威的小天使有个朋友叫Magnus，Magnus有个女友叫Vilde，Vilde有个偶像叫Even Bech Næsheim，Even Bech Næsheim有个托尼奖提名的剧本叫The Only Way to Escape Your Thoughts is to Die。

“死亡是摆脱思维的唯一办法？这是什么鬼名字？真搞不懂，Vilde怎么会喜欢这种东西，百老汇不都是狮子王、猫之类的……”年轻的男孩嘟囔着，显然对舞台剧一无所知。他忍不住在椅子上往一侧挪了半个屁股，他想看看对方长得是不是像听上去那么天真。男孩比队伍前后的顾客都高，一头茶金色的卷发十分显眼。他有一张典型的诺斯人的脸，凌厉的颧骨、高挺的鼻梁、方形的下颌，但又混合了十六七岁少年独有的柔软和青涩，因为侧着头打电话，甚至能看清脸颊上细细的金色绒毛。“知道啦，我刚在书店门口已经买了一本，正排队等着签名。Bech Næsheim？这个名字有点像挪威人。啊？就是挪威人？那为什么你要让我在纽约要签名？什么？这是他第一次办剧本签售会？”

等男孩意识到通话的内容可能已经被他听到了，排在前面的戏迷刚好离开。小家伙像个还没准备好就被推上台的演员，在众人的注视下不知所措。

“Halla.”

他选择了用挪威语问候对方。听到他的声音，男孩眼睛瞪得大大的，漂亮的墨绿色眸子让他想起高速公路上受到惊吓的小鹿，一时间帽子、围巾、手套和那本刚买的他的成名作，掉落一地，男孩连忙弯下腰收拾，手忙脚乱的样子十分笨拙，被冻得通红的鼻尖直惹人怜爱。

外面依然下着雪，透过书店的橱窗，平时人来人往的西40街，在这个寒冬的午后显得宁静而圣洁。他忽然觉得答应出版社在这种鬼天气来开签售会也不是那么糟糕了。

“十分抱歉，我…你……也是挪威人？”

幸好周围的人都听不懂挪威语，不然他这个大剧作家可真是没面子。偏偏男孩一脸无辜的清纯模样，让人不忍心嘲笑。“嗯，没错。你叫什么？”他指了指刚递过来的剧本，准备帮男孩签名。

“Isak.”

他继续用微笑安抚紧张的男孩，兴许这是对方第一次来纽约旅行，兴许这趟戏剧书店之行并不在Isak的计划内，但他很高兴能在异国他乡遇见这么可爱的挪威男孩。于是他在扉页上用挪威语写下：

_“送给Isak：_

_我愿意请你看除了狮子王和猫之外别的百老汇戏剧。_

_P.S. 你知道狮子王的原型是哈姆雷特，对吧？_

_Even Bech Næsheim”_

男孩见了他的字，一张小脸胀得通红，只见他看看扉页，又抬起头望着Even，想说点什么又不知道该怎么开口。Even这才想起来，男孩是帮朋友的朋友来要签名的，“该说抱歉的人是我，这剧本你是要送给朋友对吧？你的朋友叫什么？请等一下，我可以再送你一本。”

他向助手招了招手，谁料书店的存货已经售罄，后面还排着一百多号等他签名的戏迷。Even只好柔声对Isak说：“你介意在书店多等一会儿吗？我让助手去出版社再拿几本。”担心男孩对店里清一色的戏剧相关书籍不感兴趣，他挑了挑眉，又说道，“我知道书店非公开的那个WIFI的密码，比免费公开的那个快多了。”

男孩在旁边陈旧的红沙发上坐了下来，麻利地玩起手机游戏，不时还朝他的方向瞟几眼。被Even捕捉到时，又立刻低下头。他也回过头，对着下一个女戏迷的自拍镜头露出迷人的笑容，天晓得他脑海里全是男孩羞红的脸蛋。

等助手冒着风雪取来剧本，签售会已经接近尾声。Isak脸上没有不耐烦的表情，礼貌地等所有排队的戏迷都离开后，才收好随身物品，再次拿着剧本走到他面前。他仍然不安地咬着下唇，Even视野里只剩下那薄薄的上唇，美好得像丘比特的爱之弓。Even趁其不意，在扉页里夹了一张纸条，男孩接过剧本，脸上露出不可思议的神情。他还在想怎么跟对方解释这个大胆的邀请，Isak猛地一转身已经冲出了书店。

+

难道不是像美国电影里通常演的那样，普通人偶遇大明星，然后大明星偷偷塞纸条给普通人，上面写着某某高级酒店的名字和房号，再然后他们就……在看到纸条上 **“4 @ 30 ROCK”** 的字样后，为什么自己会失望？他到底在期待什么？Isak头也不回地冲进漫天大雪里，希望寒气能让自己的头脑冷静点，可是纽约的冬天和奥斯陆比起来一点儿都不冷。朝49街走了半天，脸颊还烧得发烫。

在Isak Valtersen十七年的人生中，从未想过会在异国他乡遇到他这辈子见过最好看的挪威人。不对，划掉，是他这辈子见过最好看的人类。Magnus叫他去西40街的戏剧书店参加什么劳子的签售会时，他以为剧作家都是些头发胡子花白、戴着圆框眼镜、穿着不合身的西装和格子领结、腆着啤酒肚的糟老头，有点像历史课本里易卜生的样子——这就是他对戏剧的全部了解。可是那个叫Even Bech Næsheim的男人，顶多四十岁（在书店里等待那段时间Isak查了Wikipedia，是45岁）英俊得像是天神下凡，那么光彩夺目的人，对他说出那一句简单的问候时，Isak差点忘记了心跳。

他在地铁里翻出Even签的第一本剧本，手指轻轻抚摸着那两行俏皮的文字。男人是在跟他调情吗？不不不，这不可能，对方比他大二十几岁，又那么有名（Wikipedia和Playbill.com说的），他们才刚刚见面。当Isak在53街下车时，他才意识到自己正朝着Even约定的地点靠近。事实上他到得有点早，尽管刚才坐反地铁浪费了一些时间，他独自站在洛克菲勒中心前巨大的圣诞树下，望着对面金光闪闪的普罗米修斯雕像和络绎不绝的游客，觉得来赴约的自己像个傻瓜。

“我不知道你喜欢什么，但我想挪威人应该都会滑冰。”

Isak不知道Even是如何在熙熙攘攘的人群中找到他的，温暖的大手为他拂去落在发梢上的雪花，“是你的小卷毛，老远地就看到它们翘在毛线帽外面跟我打招呼。”

“我不知道这是什么花哨的修辞法，但我的头发没跟你打招呼。”他气呼呼地反驳。转过头，刚才一直坐在桌子后面的男人就站在他身后，他想都没想脱口而出，“你好高啊。”Even笑得不见眼，“没办法，我们挪威人都这样。”Isak喜欢他灰蓝的眼眸，但他好像更喜欢Even笑起来的样子，连眼角的鱼尾纹都好看得不得了。“走吧，我约了4点半的两个名额。”

难以置信，圣诞季最火爆最难预定的洛克菲勒滑冰场，Isak出发前一个月都定不到的想要的日期和时段，Even是怎么临时定到的？“我猜，我还算小有名气？虽然对你来说只是个普通的挪威人。”该死，男人又朝他挑眉，这似乎成了他们之间的某种暗号，只要Even一挑眉，他就会心甘情愿地跟过去。

傍晚时分华灯初上，他们换好冰鞋踏上冰面，开始还保持着些许礼貌的距离。为了避让满场追逐嬉戏的情侣和蹒跚学步的亲子，Isak不得不在人群中穿来穿去，直到他感觉一双大手从背后握住他的腰，隔着厚厚的羽绒服他都忍不住发颤，因为Even凑到他耳边，“我们是不是该露两手，挪威人的骄傲？”男人炫耀般地滑开几步来了个旋转，在冰上舒展的身姿完全不像长期伏案工作的中年人，他修长的四肢和优雅的动作博得一阵小小的欢呼。Isak也玩心大起，加入了男人的行列。他们在靠近滑冰场中央的区域展开一场小小的表演，只靠眼神，两人的动作几乎就能完全同步，Even甚至一度抱着他的腰把他高高举起。男人似乎有对抗地心引力的魔法，就像他那完美地梳在脑后的金发。

“您和您的儿子滑得真好！果然有这么帅的老爸，就有这么帅的儿子。”一位中年女士对他们发出由衷的赞叹，Isak急着想辩解，Even对笑着对她说：“谢谢，他是我的骄傲。”Isak羞红了脸，低着头只想离开，无奈却被男人牢牢握住他的手，不寻常的热度从掌心一直传到下半身的某个部位，他就快要溃不成军。

Isak喜欢年长的男人，可从未想过别人把他心仪的对象当成是他的父亲。这简直荒唐，明明错得离谱，不知为何……却让他兴奋得浑身发抖，层层衣服之下皮肤忽然有种忍不住的搔痒，白烟冉冉的冰面上他热得像要爆炸的白矮星。

他用眼神无声地恳求Even带他离开，男人饶有兴致地调侃：“我们为什么不去你哪儿呢？”

“我在Airbnb上只找了一个单间，公寓里还有其他人。而且……”他的指甲盖儿都快戳到Even掌心里了，这可能是他唯一的机会，“公寓的墙好像很薄。”

天呐，他都说了些什么？Even脸上轻松的表情一下子消失了，取而代之的是深不见底的欲壑，“你是在暗示你在床上声音很大吗？宝贝。”反正周围没人听得懂挪威语，他撇撇嘴不置可否，跟上了男人朝地狱厨房方向走的脚步。

+

他们沿着48街向西走，穿过时代广场后行人越来越少。男孩踩在路面积雪上的嘎吱声让他联想到跟企鹅爸爸回家的小企鹅，Even走在前面暗自偷笑。

突然脚步声停了下来，他回过头，Isak垂着眼，半张俏脸都埋在红围巾里，沃尔特科尔剧院门口的霓虹灯映出男孩的不安。刚才还央求Even带他回家的小色鬼，难道反悔了吗？

“为什么是我？”  
“嗯？”

男孩抬起头，左看看右看看，似乎是意识到他们正站在两家剧院中间，对面朗埃克剧院挂着一排人像海报，“这些人我一个都不认识……等等，那个好像是罗伯特德尼罗？我看过他的盗火线。我的意思是，你…应该会喜欢那些了解你的人，他们读过你的剧本，看过你的戏，也许还研究了纽约时报的剧评，他们欣赏你、赞美你，他们能与你进行思想甚至灵魂的交流。那才是有意义的，对吗？而我就像个白痴，你的才华、你的荣誉，我都一无所知，我只知道你目前单身……你别那样看我，是Wikipedia上说的。”

男孩这番百转千回，Even一颗心也随之七上八下。最终他长舒了一口气，抬手捧起Isak的脸，对上那双不知该看哪里的眼睛。

“我很高兴，Isak。是你，而不是别人。我经历了太多冷眼和热捧，批判者或仰慕者，他们的存在都没错，但我不需要，尤其在床上，和别人谈论我的剧本。而且——”男孩紧张地盯着他，像在等待陪审团宣判的偷心贼，“在这个年纪仍然有美人儿被我无可挑剔的外表所吸引，这比拿托尼奖更能满足我的虚荣心。”

Isak被他逗得咯咯笑，“无可挑剔的外表？天啊，这好像Twitter上的热门标签，‘当你遇见你的梦中情人’，结果他是个自恋狂。”

“梦中情人？你在说谁？”Even故意左顾右盼，夜色中的48街空无一人，只有雪花不停飘落。“难道是我吗？我是你的梦中情人？”少年翻了个白眼，假装生气撅起的小嘴让人看得心痒痒。Even偷亲了一口，此刻他只想拉着Isak赶快跑回家。

两人顺着狭窄的楼梯一前一后踏进公寓，陌生的环境让男孩显得有点拘谨，Even也没有立刻把对方推倒吃掉。他打开暖气，从密密麻麻的冰箱贴上选了一张中餐外卖的广告，准备先填饱肚子，“你想吃宫保鸡丁还是麻婆豆腐？我们可以边吃边看Netflix，”如果Isak不想更进一步，他愿意整晚都窝在沙发里和男孩一起看电视。聪明的小家伙显然接收到了他的潜台词，Even准备打电话的手被按了下来，“你知道我想吃什么，old man。”

+

Isak的小伎俩奏效了，男人听到那两个词后直接拽着他朝卧室走去。扑面而来都是Even的味道，衣服柔顺剂混杂着须后水，烟草和黑胶唱片，以及单身男人房间里特有的某种气味。他只觉得膝盖发软，很快就跪了下去。把Even含进去几乎是不可能完成的任务，因为——“我猜Wikipedia没说我有根8寸长的老二，你喜欢吗？”男人低沉的声音足够让他血脉贲张，更不用说他现在正努力讨好对方。光是想像呆会这根又粗又长的大家伙将贯穿他的身体，Isak就快忍不住了。他偷偷隔着裤子抚慰自己，喉咙被顶到最深处并不舒服，但Even拽紧他头发的手指是如此不容抗拒，还伴随着压抑的低吼，他想看到年长的男人为他而失控。Isak十分清楚自己现在的模样有多诱人，他在无数小电影里看过，纤细的美少年总是眼角含春，顺从地跪在成年男人面前，粉嫩的舌尖舔弄巨大的龟头，接着小嘴被完全勃起的性器撑开，淫靡的津液从嘴角滴落，直到薄薄的嘴唇被操得红肿不堪，然后……

不过Even没打算这么快结束，Isak被抱起来坐在男人膝盖上，他下巴很酸，便嘟着嘴跟男人索吻。开始还好，只是浅浅的吻；他试着张开嘴，对方也只是含住唇瓣，温柔地吸吮，好像在品尝可口的美食，生怕一嚼就化了；等那双大手打开他的牛仔裤拉链，他坐不住了，因为Even的手太舒服，他受不了这样慢吞吞的浅尝辄止，主动伸出舌头，刚好遇到对方的舌尖，两人像触电般都怔了一下，Even终于像他渴望的那样用狂风暴雨似的吻占有他，下面那根东西也硬硬地抵在他股间。手上的动作也越来越快，Isak被强烈的快感逼得几乎喘不过气，他嘤咛着稍稍推开Even，重获呼吸的自由还不到半秒钟，一低头就看到男人的手指握着他已经开始冒水的欲望，那是属于剧作家的手，修长而骨节分明，平时定是握着笔，源源不断写出精妙狡黠的台词，现在却在做这般淫荡的事……他扭着腰把自己往男人手里送，没几下就射了Even一手。整个高潮的过程中，Even都没有停手，继续套弄直到指缝间全是他的精液。他顾不上咕叽咕叽的水声有多羞耻，只觉得自己快被男人榨干了。腰一软倒在床上，头顶传来一阵轻笑，大作家被弄脏的手指在他肚皮上随意戳弄，他忍不住发出逗猫时的咕噜声——现在Even想对他做什么都可以，可他不好意思说出口，希望对方能看懂他湿润的眼神。

听到打开润滑液和安全套的声音，他以为Even准备好了，毕竟已经忍了半天。谁知男人仍不急于插入，从一根手指加到三根的过程像某种温柔的酷刑，几乎要把他逼疯了，偏偏Even是那么小心翼翼，一点都没有弄疼他。Isak连怪罪对方的立场都没有，他不想被这个男人当成只会抱怨的任性小孩。全身在Even的爱抚下酥麻无力，那个地方痒得要命，视野逐渐变得模糊，滚烫的泪水滑过脸颊，他想要……

“嘘嘘，别哭。我弄疼你了吗？哪里不舒服？”他使劲地摇头，泪眼朦胧地望着Even，委屈极了。“求你……”他仰着脸，对俊美的天神乞求。

“求谁？刚才我可是听到有人叫我老家伙。”Isak方才知道自己哪里搞砸了，他连忙改口，“对不起，Ev…不，daddy，我错了。”那个词一出口，他耳朵都快烧起来了。

“坏孩子该不该受罚？”Even像是熟知他身体的全部秘密，长长的手指抵在那一点上无情地戳弄。要不是被男人压在身下，他的腰快弯成弓形了。只差一点点，他几乎快要被Even的手指操射了。

“啊……嗯，请daddy惩罚我。”

被男人侵犯的时候他尖叫再次射了出来，粗壮的茎身不断摩擦着娇嫩的内壁，前所未有的满足感席卷全身，脑海里仿佛燃起新年的焰火。Even一下下往里面顶，过分敏感的身体被逼得无处可逃，只能接受男人给他的一切。对方哪肯放过他，一把将他抱起，直直地落坐在怒胀的阴茎上，被插到难以置信的深处，花穴被男人干得又软又湿，陌生的快感伴随着粘腻的水声像洪水猛兽袭来，他连求饶的机会都没有。慢慢连环在Even后背的手臂都撑不住了，Isak无助地靠在Even怀里小声地呜咽，他讨厌自己哭唧唧的样子，身体却无法抗拒男人带来的欢愉。

“啊啊！Daddy，太深了，不要，呜……那里，不要，啊啊。”  
“不要了？”

Even真的停了下来，羽扇般轻柔的吻为他拭去眼角的泪痕，撩起他被汗水粘在额头的头发，顺到耳后，手指穿过发丝打着卷。这些亲昵的举动让Isak心跳得更快，一池春水被搅弄像要漫出胸口，被大肉棒撑得满满的内穴瘙痒难耐，哪里停得下来？埋在男人颈窝哼唧了一声，“Daddy，求您……”

男人抱着他的腰，把他整个身体的重量都摁在那根热楔上，研磨、绕圈。他哀怨地看着Even镇定自若的脸，男人完全没有动，任凭他含着粗大的阳具操着自己，可这还不够。“Daddy，求您……动一动。我要，我要daddy……啊，还要，daddy，快点，啊啊啊！”年长的男人一口咬住他伸长的脖颈，发狠似的再次发起攻击，他被顶得上下摇晃，陶醉在Even看似温柔实则疯狂的性爱中，目眩神迷。

在被操昏之前，Isak只听到男人在他耳边调笑着说：“宝贝，你声音真的很大，不过我喜欢。”

Isak是饿醒的，他艰难地从Even的浴缸里爬起来，脚下软绵绵的，差点光着屁股跌入男人怀里，看起来像是某种色情的邀请。“别那么着急，宝贝。你现在需要吃点别的口味的香肠，我叫了茶餐厅的烧腊饭，很快就到。”Even用大大的浴巾帮他擦干头发，然后把整个人都裹起来，就像Isak平时在家对付不爱洗澡的短毛猫。

“我猜那是个好主意，性和食物，对，就按照整个顺序。就连Jessica Jones和Luke Cage都需要吃过夜宵再来第二轮。”

“Jessica什么？”终于有Even不认识的纽约的标志性人物了，Isak欢呼雀跃。“承认吧，old man。你连住同一条街的超级英雄都不知道，你的Netflix付费账号是假的吧。”

“你休想在我的笔记本上看漫画片那些玩意。”

“那你有HBO GO的付费账号吗？也许我们可以一起重看Game of Thrones第二季，我记得有Renly Baratheon和Loras Tyrell的床戏。好吧，我又错了。让我想想HBO有什么电视剧能让我们和平相处，大不了我陪你看Girls，纽约客先生。”

“Isak，你的影视品味真的需要一些教育。如果有人想看关于纽约年轻女孩的电视剧，我会推荐Broad City而不是Girls。”

他不解地望着Even，“你该不会没听说过Comedy Center吧？Jon Stewart？John Oliver？噢该死的，他跳槽去了HBO。”

Isak不知道从男人嘴里蹦出的任何一个名字，并不妨碍他倚在Even怀里欣赏这个性爱过后愈发容光焕发的中年男人。他希望外卖可以晚点来，这样就有理由跟男人在沙发上再胡闹一会儿，并少付点小费。


End file.
